Many controlled systems use proportional-integral-derivative (PID) controllers. However, a performance and stability of these controlled systems is sensitive to system parameters, such as inertia or stiffness and selected PID gains.
Adaptive control is one possible method for improving the performance of these controlled systems. However, adaptive control usually requires detailed process models or an approximation of these models to estimate the system parameters.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,444,612 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,691,615 describe motion controllers with adaptive control based on a motion system model to estimate and compensate for inertia, damping, friction, and gravity parameters and perform model-based adaptive control. U.S. Pat. No. 6,055,524 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,077 describe function approximation methods, such as neural networks and Laguerre functions, to approximate the system model and estimate the corresponding parameters. Other approaches, such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,658,370, and references therein, describe some type of adaptive control by using a finite set of pre-designed sets of tuning constants, and a method to determine which set of tuning constants are optimum. That approach requires that at least one set of pre-designed tuning constants yields acceptable performance for an unknown system in operation. Other types of PID controllers use rule based adjustment of controller gains, such as fuzzy logic conditions.
Related approaches are described for adaptive parallel PID by Chang, W.-D., and J.-J Yan, “Adaptive robust PID controller design based on a sliding mode for uncertain chaotic systems,” Chaos, Solitons and Fractals, 26, pp. 167-175, 2005, Iwai, Z., Mizumoto, L., Liu, L.; Shah, S. L.; Jiang, H., “Adaptive Stable PID Controller with Parallel Feedforward Compensator,” Conference on Control, Automation, Robotics and Vision, December, 2006, Pirabakaran, K., and V. M. Bacerra, “Automatic Tuning of PID Controllers Using Model Reference Adaptive Control Techniques,” Conference of the IEEE Industrial Electronics Society, December, 2001, and Xiong, A. and Y. Fan, “Application of a PID Controller using MRAC Techniques for Control of the DC Electromotor Drive,”, IEEE International Conference on Mechatronics and Automation, August, 2007.